Married on Your Birthday
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: Molesley and Baxter wedding fic. More speculation than spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write this all week but it's been super busy. Hope you like it. **

She smiled at him as he closed the door behind them both. She could tell he was nervous, though he returned her smile, he exuded nerves. It was up to her to reassure him. She reached out slowly, taking him by the hands and leading him a little more into the room.

"Happy birthday, Joseph," she told him softly.

"It has been," he replied, "Thanks to you."

"I suppose it's not every year you get married," she replied quietly, feeling herself blushing slightly.

"No," he replied, "It's definitely not."

She smiled warmly at him.

"I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you too, Phyllis," he replied.

Her lips brushed tenderly against his, but then there was a silence. She brushed her thumbs over his knuckles. He paused for just a little too long to disguise his discomfort.

"But you're frightened of me," she told him softly, "I don't want you to be frightened of me."

"No, I'm not," he assured her.

"You are at the moment," she replied.

"No," he told her, "I'm not frightened of _you_-…"

"Then you're frightened of what you think we have to do," she brushed her hand gently against his cheek, "We don't have to do anything, Joseph. Not if you don't want to."

"I do want to," he replied quietly, "I just-… I'm not sure. I've never-…"

"I know, I know," she told him soothingly, her hand falling to his shoulder and resting there.

She ran her thumb along the shoulder of his suit jacket.

"If you want this to happen, Joseph," she told him quietly, "Just kiss me. And then follow me," her face lingered close to his as she leant towards him, "Alright?"

He nodded just before she pressed her lips to his again. She felt his hands gently touching her waist and she leant in closer, deepening the kiss, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck.

When they broke apart, she was pleasantly breathless.

"I love the way you kiss me," she told him gently, her forehead resting against his, her hand slipping under the neck of his jacket.

She heard his breath tremble and she smiled up at him.

"I think we're going to be alright," she told him gently, "I'm sure of it."

"I just want-…" he looked at her imploringly, "I just want to be good enough for you."

"Of course you're good enough for me," she told him, her hand moving back to his face again, kissing his cheek, "Of course you are. Joseph, my darling, how could you think you weren't?"

She kissed her way back to his lips, her hand slipping under his jacket, pushing it off and onto the floor.

"Are you ready to follow me?" she asked him.

He nodded gently.

"Come on, then," she told him, tugging on his hand, "Lie down with me."

They moved towards the double bed, leaving his jacket lying on the floor. They stood at the same side of the bed, still holding hands.

"You should take your dress off," he told her, "I mean, it's nice," he added hastily, a moment later, "You'll crease it."

She smiled at him, raising her hands to the pearly little buttons at her throat, going down the middle of her cream dress.

"Will you help me?" she asked him.

He nodded. His hands trembled as they worked on the fastenings.

Her dress fell open to the waist, exposing her white lace brassiere beneath. She saw his eyes settle on her, widening, taking her in. She could not help but feel a little thrill of relief at the look on his face. His hands were still reaching out to her, hovering less than an inch away from touching her skin.

"Touch me, Joseph," she murmured, "Please."

His fingers traced along her collarbone, running down her arms, pushing the shoulders of her dress off. It pooled at her feet, fell onto the floor.

"Leave it," she told him gently, stepping out of it, "Come here."

She tugged the front of his waistcoat, pulling him down to sit on the bed with her before unfastening it as he had done with her dress. His eyes were still combing her body. She kissed him again, not dying away from pressing her body close to his. He groaned quietly. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, and she allowed herself to topple backwards, pulling him over her.

His body covered hers. He still looked a little nervous as he leant over her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm glad," she replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

"This is the most alright I've ever been," he told her.

"Good," she pushed herself closer to him, wrapping her leg over his, hearing him gasp quietly, revelling in the sound.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"I'm so in love with you," he told her.

"And I am with you," she replied.

**Please review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so so much for your reviews, they have been so encouraging. This is getting a strong T now. **

They lay there together for a long while, tangled together, her in her underwear and him gradually losing his shirt and undershirt, caressing each other's skin softly. It helped them both; he needed time to acclimatise to the uninterrupted feeling of skin on skin- such a singular feeling, she thought, such an inimitable one- and she needed to be able to feel that she was doing something to assuage his worry. Her hands soothes gently down his arms, over his back. They looked at each other closely, watching each other's reactions. It was almost unnecessary when she asked him out loud, in little more than a whisper;

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied softly, a very gentle smile playing on his lips, "I'm alright."

"Good," she pressed her lips briefly to his again, "I'm glad."

"I'm just-…" he faltered a little.

"What is it?" she asked him, "Go on."

He looked at her imploringly.

"What to do next."

"That's alright," she told him gently, stroking the back of his neck tenderly with her thumb, hoping that she could still soothe him through, "What would you like to do next?"

"I want to make you happy," he replied a little hoarsely.

"You're already making me very happy," she told him.

"I want to-… be with you. To make love to you."

"But you're not sure how?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's just it."

"Do you want to follow me again?" she asked him.

He nodded again.

"Yes please."

"Alright," she murmured gently, "Alright, my love."

Carefully, she drew her leg more tightly around his waist, lifting herself a little, so that he could feel her heat against his stomach. She heard him gasp, felt his hand holding highly onto her waist. She leant her chin gently against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked him again.

"Yes," he groaned.

She smiled in satisfaction. She kissed his jaw, his cheek, bringing her face close to his so that he could see her.

"I want you," she told him quietly, "Can you feel that I want you?"

He nodded slowly. She could feel that he wanted her too.

"Do you want to take your trousers off?" she asked.

Carefully, he disentangled himself from her. She sat up too, unhooking her brassiere and slipping it quickly off her shoulders. The look on his face as he turned back towards her and saw her body for the first time was something she would carry with her until she died.

"I love you," he murmured reverently as he came to lie back down beside her.

She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Can I-…?" he asked. His hand was raised just a little, hovering near her breast.

"Of course," she replied.

She allowed her eyes to fall shut as he cupped her, caressing her nipple. She let out a ragged breath.

"Is this-…?"

"Yes," she assured him, "It is."

She reached for him as he touched her, kissing him heatedly, opening her mouth, inviting him to explore her with his tongue too. He gave a muffled groan into their kiss. She could feel him hard against her thigh. Moving in soft, slow, circular motions, her hands found their way to the waistband of his shorts, slipping inside them, cupping his bottom and then pushing his shorts off. With a nod of her head she let him know that he was welcome to reciprocate. They were naked together, her dark hair falling back onto the pillow.

He lay half over her. She bent her leg at the knee, clearly parting the way for him.

"Now?" he asked her.

"Yes," she murmured, not breaking eye contact with him once, "Now."

Again, she reach for him, guiding him towards her opening. Her other hand reached up, caressing his face. His eyes were closed in concentration. She felt him moving between her legs, pushing. She felt him inside her and his body shuddered over her.

**Please review if you have the time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Her hand still clutched the back of his head, holding him close to her in the same place he'd lain when his body capitulated, collapsed onto hers. They were both still trying to regain control of their breathing. His lips were pressed against the skin beneath her collarbone. The smile on her face couldn't be dispelled.

Gently, she stroked her hand over his hair.

"How do you feel, my darling?" she asked him quietly.

His head raised a little, looking up at her.

"Like I've never felt before," he told her.

"Good," she replied, gently touching the back of his again, allowing him to rest against her again so that he did not hurt his neck, "That's how I feel too. It's never been like that before for me."

"Really?" he asked, and she could not help but think she heard a note of incredulity in his voice.

"Of course," she replied, smoothing her hand gently over his back, "It's difficult to make love when there's not really any love there to make. Love helps."

"Love helps an awful lot," he replied.

She smiled again; he sounded sleepy.

"Are you tired?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied, "But I don't want to sleep, not just yet. I want to be like this for just a little bit longer."

"You this isn't the only time we can do this?" she told him gently, half-joking, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," he replied, "But even so-…"

She closed her eyes, the smile spreading across her lips once more. Oddly enough, she knew what he meant.

She felt him kiss her chest softly again before he rested his head once more.

"Love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you too," she answered. She breathed a quiet sigh, "But sleep," she told him gently, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

**End.**

**Please review if you have the time.**

**I'm really loving Baxley at the moment, do let me know if you have prompts and I'll try to get through them in the next few weeks (but I do have two essays nests week, blah). **


End file.
